


A Whole New World

by ConsultingTribble



Series: Sherlock Music [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Disney, Disney Parody, Disney Songs, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Platonic Relationships, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: I can show you the worldMurders, criminals — splendid!Tell me, doctor, now when didyou last feel your heart rate soar?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> From the original prompt of "soar," this popped into my head and needed to be shared. It's intended as a platonic friendship, but feel free to read with Johnlock goggles if you prefer. Enjoy!

I can show you the world  
Murders, criminals — splendid!  
Tell me, doctor, now when did  
you last feel your heart rate soar?

I can open your eyes  
Take you crime scene by crime scene  
Every detail I see  
Every who, what, where, when, why

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
Lestrade won’t tell us “no,”  
just where to go  
So we can solve it for him

A whole new world  
A dazzling life I never knew  
But as we’re running here,  
it’s crystal clear  
That now I’ve found a whole new life with you  
(Now I’ve found a whole new life with you)

Unbelievable crimes  
Simply brilliant deductions  
Knife fights, gunshots, abductions  
‘neath a moonlit London sky

A whole new life  
(don’t you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to blog  
(hold your breath, there’s a corpse here)  
I’m like a shooting star, I’ve come so far  
I can’t go back to who I used to be  
(a whole new life)

Every day a surprise  
With serial killers to pursue  
(victims each lost their left ear)  
I’ll chase them anywhere  
No time to spare  
John, come share this whole new life with me

Our whole new world  
(our whole new world)  
That’s where we’ll be  
(that’s where we’ll be)  
A thrilling case  
(the perfect place)  
For you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a blast writing this one, so I hope it brightened your day too. Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Many thanks to [bluegeekEM](/users/bluegeekEM) for sharing their musical talents in [a beautiful recording](/works/27977895) of this filk!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Whole New World (Filk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977895) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM)




End file.
